Solis Krythin
Character: Solis Krythin Player: Shattered Role: Mad Assassin Demeanor: Total Madness. She usually is humming or fiddling with something between her hands, this item can range from a childrens toy to a bone. Not to mention most of her answers usually involve a riddle or rhyme. Nature: Her goal can change at the drop of a hat, but the goal of survival stays foremost. Plus ya know, being able to stab things. Description: Solis is 20, has messy, black hair, and is female. She wears a grey beanie, and a bleached and tattered thick sweater over a t- shirt. Ripped jeans and scarf complete it, the scarf sometimes being wrapped around her waist or neck alternatively. Also wears fingerless gloves. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill.A trained stat is represented by bold. ---------------- *'Physical Health': 11 *'Mental Health': 11 Strength: 2 * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 1 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: 4 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 2 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence:2 * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: 0 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties You have six points to distribute among as many or as few specialty skills as you see fit (but at least two is recommended). Remember to explain what each specialty entails. * Eye of the stranded- 3- When in total darkness Solis gains +3 to perception. By total darkness I mean as in so dark you can barely see your hand in front of your face. Having been stranded in the dark for so long, Solis gained the ability to see better in pitch black. * The Unsane 3- If left completely alone, a ten sided dice may be rolled. If it falls on a five or lower, a random skill that has already been trained gains +2. This is decided through another dice roll. If the first dice roll is 6 or above, nothing will happen. This can only be used once per run. Loneliness does horrible things to the mind, and it certainly did many things to Solis. Gear: -Rusty PocketKnife x1 -Throwing Knife x3 -A Ripped backpack only held together by tape -Two water bottles -Three strips of Jerky Possessions: -A small, wooden puzzlecube thats 1x1 inches. She keeps it with her wherever she goes, fiddling with it in her hands when unoccupied. Personal History: Solis lived a normal enough life up to the point of the bombs being dropped. She had a father and mother, along with a sister. But she had the misfortune of being in her basement when the bombs dropped, so the rubble blocked her only exit out. Having no exitway, she stayed there for multiple years until finally being able to escape. Miscellaneous: Solis has a major dislike for total silence. If it becomes silent she will insistently tap or make some sort of noise and nothing will stop her from doing so. Loot: -Solis has not gained loot as of yet- Category:Approved